1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for winding a continuous length of optical fiber onto a reel or spool and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for containing an end of the optical fiber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fiber is typically wound onto a shipping spool for internal processing, shipping to a customer, and subsequent processing at the customer""s facility. In order to allow the entire length of the fiber to be tested for various attributes, such as attenuation, it is necessary to provide access to both ends of the wound fiber. It is also desirable to have access to both ends of the fiber so that fiber samples may be removed from either end for other optical and geometric measurements.
Thus, a manufacturer of optical waveguide fiber or optical fiber typically dispenses sections of optical fiber from one reel to another reel. For example, a bulk reel or bulk spool, which contains a relatively large amount of optical fiber, is typically transferred onto respective shipping spools, which are sent to customers. Both ends of the optical fiber on the shipping spool are desirably readily accessible for testing. Therefore, the manufacturer winds a first portion of the optical fiber onto a sample section of the shipping spool and winds the remainder of the optical fiber onto a separate, main section of the shipping spool. Known processes for winding the optical fiber onto the sample and main sections of the shipping spool include both manual and
automatic winding steps. Accommodations must be made to provide access to the inner end of the optical fiber, also known as the xe2x80x9cunder-wrapxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9clead meter,xe2x80x9d as that end lies under the optical fiber pack, which may consist of hundreds of layers of optical fiber wound onto a spool.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to an apparatus for sandwiching a loose end of the optical fiber wound on an optical fiber winding reel which is mounted on a rotatable shaft, the apparatus comprising a first member capable of being mounted on the shaft proximate the reel, and a second member capable of being mounted on the shaft proximate the first member, wherein the first and second members are capable of being spaced apart to accept the loose end of the optical fiber, and wherein the first and second members are capable of being moved together to capture the loose end of the optical fiber therebetween.
In one preferred embodiment, the first member is capable of being rotated by the shaft. In another preferred embodiment, the second member is capable of being rotated by the shaft.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises a biasing member disposed between the first and second members. Preferably, the biasing member tends to force the first and second members away from each other, wherein the first and second members are spaced apart by the biasing member, and wherein the first and second members are capable of being positioned toward each other so as to sandwich the loose end of the optical fiber.
Preferably, at least one of the first member and the second member further comprises a resilient portion capable of contacting the loose end of the optical fiber.
The apparatus further preferably comprises a stop device capable of being mounted on the shaft proximate the second member, wherein the stop device is capable of limiting travel of the second member along the shaft.
The apparatus further preferably comprises a third member movably attached to the second member. Preferably, a second biasing member is disposed between the second and third members.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an apparatus for reducing damage to optical fiber wound on an optical fiber winding reel which is mounted on a rotatable shaft, the apparatus comprising a first member capable of being mounted on the shaft proximate the reel, and a second member capable of being mounted on the shaft proximate the first member, wherein the first and second members are capable of sandwiching a loose end of the optical fiber therebetween. The first and second members are preferably capable of restricting the movement of the loose end of the optical fiber.
Preferably, at least one of the members mitigates bending in the loose end of the optical fiber.
Preferably, the first and second members are attached to each other.
The apparatus further preferably comprises a biasing member disposed between said first and second members. The first and second members are preferably spaced apart by the biasing member, wherein the first and second members are capable of being positioned toward each other sufficient to sandwich the loose end of the optical fiber.
The apparatus further preferably comprises a resilient member disposed between the first and second members, the resilient member being capable of contacting the loose end of the optical fiber. Preferably, the resilient member is disposed on at least one of the first and second members.
The apparatus further preferably comprises a stop member capable of being mounted on the shaft proximate the second member. Preferably, the stop member prevents movement of the second member along the axis of the shaft.
The apparatus further preferably comprises a third member movably attached to the second member. Preferably, a second biasing member is disposed between the second and third members.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a disk assembly for use with an optical fiber reel assembly having a hub and a flange, the optical fiber reel assembly capable of being mounted on a rotatable shaft and holding optical fiber with a loose end, the disk assembly comprising a first disk capable of being mounted on the shaft proximate one of the flange of the reel, and a second disk capable of being mounted on the shaft proximate the first disk, wherein the first and second disks are capable of being spaced apart to accept the loose end of the optical fiber, and wherein the first and second disks are capable of being moved together to capture the loose end of the optical fiber.
In one preferred embodiment, the first disk is adapted to be rotated by the shaft. In another preferred embodiment, the second disk is adapted to be rotated by the shaft.
The disk assembly further preferably comprises a biasing member disposed between the first and second disks. Preferably, the first and second disks are spaced apart by the biasing member. The first and second disks are preferably capable of being positioned toward each other so as to sandwich the loose end of the optical fiber.
The disk assembly further preferably comprises a resilient member disposed between the first and second disks and capable of contacting the loose end of the optical fiber. Preferably, the resilient member is mounted on either the first disk or the second disk.
The disk assembly further preferably comprises a stop device capable of limiting travel of the second disk along , or parallel to, the shaft.
The disk assembly preferably further comprises a third disk movably attached to the second disk. Preferably, a second biasing member is disposed between the second and third disks for spacing the second and third disks apart. The second biasing member preferably allows the force with which the first and second disks grasp the end of the optical fiber to be adjustable.
In still another aspect, the present invention relates to a disk assembly in combination with an optical fiber reel assembly, the optical fiber reel assembly comprising a hub disposed between first and second flanges, the hub being capable of holding optical fiber with a loose end, wherein the optical fiber reel assembly is capable of being mounted on a rotatable shaft, and the disk assembly comprising a first disk capable of being mounted on the shaft proximate the first flange of the reel, and a second disk capable of being mounted on the shaft proximate the first disk, wherein the first and second disks are capable of being spaced apart to accept the loose end of the optical fiber, and wherein the first and second disks are capable of being moved together to sandwich the loose end of the optical fiber.
In a preferred embodiment, the first flange defines an aperture through which a leading portion of the optical fiber can be directed. The aperture may be a throughhole, a slit, or other type of opening.
Preferably, the outer diameter of the first disk is aligned with the aperture in the first disk.
The optical fiber reel assembly further preferably comprises an auxiliary hub extending from a side of the optical fiber reel assembly adapted to hold a leading portion of the optical fiber.
The optical fiber reel assembly further preferably comprises an auxiliary flange means disposed around the auxiliary hub, wherein the auxiliary flange means defines an aperture through which a leading portion of the optical fiber can be directed.
In one preferred embodiment, the auxiliary flange means preferably comprises an auxiliary flange wall. In another preferred embodiment, the auxiliary flange means comprises a plurality of radial tabs circumferentially spaced apart.
Preferably, the outer diameter of the first disk is aligned with the aperture in the auxiliary hub.
Preferably, the optical fiber reel assembly and the disk assembly comprise mating surfaces.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of winding a continuous length of optical fiber from an optical fiber supply onto first and second sections of a spool, the method comprising the step of sandwiching leading end of a first portion of the continuous length of optical fiber. The method further preferably comprises the step of preliminarily winding the first portion of the continuous length of optical fiber to collect the first portion from the optical fiber supply while a second portion of the continuous length of optical fiber remains at the fiber supply. The method preferably further comprises winding the collected first portion onto the first section of the spool while the second portion remains at the optical fiber supply. The method preferably further comprises winding the second portion of the continuous length of fiber from the fiber supply onto the second section of the spool. In a preferred embodiment, the first and second portions constitute minor and major portions, respectively, of the continuous length of fiber. In a preferred embodiment, the leading end of the first portion of the continuous length of optical fiber is sandwiched between at least two rigid members. Preferably, the at least two rigid members are mounted on a common shaft with the spool.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is an elevantional cross-sectional view of the apparatus as disclosed herein shown in the open position.
FIG. 2 is a close-up elevantional cross-sectional view of the apparatus of FIG. 1 shown in the open position.
FIG. 3 is a close-up elevantional cross-sectional view of the apparatus of FIG. 1 shown in the closed position.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show two orthogonal views of a known shipping spool.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show two orthogonal views of another known shipping spool.
FIG. 8 shows a close-up view of a lead meter hole in the shipping spool shown in FIGS. 6 and 7.
FIG. 9 is an isometric view of the apparatus proximate a reel as disclosed herein.
FIG. 10 is an elevational view of the apparatus and reel of FIG. 9.
FIG. 11 is an elevational cross-sectional view of the apparatus and reel of FIG. 10.
FIG. 12 is a close-up elevational cross-sectional view of the apparatus and reel of FIG. 11.